


Meeting Your Soulmate Over Coffee And Book Recs

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Coffee Shops, Drunkenness, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magic, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Meet-Cute, Nerdiness, Sleeping Together, Vampires, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Otabek has never been a very social person, and for the most part he likes it that way, he's never seen the need to be overly chatty with anyone....Then he meets Yuri Plisetsky and can't quite bring himself to shut up
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Meeting Your Soulmate Over Coffee And Book Recs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/gifts).



> For Taedae, I hope you like it dear!!
> 
> For the sake of convenience, Yuri Plisetsky goes by "Yura" here, mostly

"One hazelnut and caramel latte with an extra espresso shot, extra hot, with wipped cream and chocolate shavings, for Yuri,"

The blonde gives a polite nod to the barista as he picks up his drink, not even waiting a moment for it to cool before taking a sip

As always, he regrets it as the incredibly hot coffee stings his tongue, but he's never willing to get it cooler nor wait any longer than absolutely necessary for his morning caffeine

He was on his way to the door, never liking to linger for long, when something caught his eye

_No. Fucking. Way._

"Is that _It's All In The Cards_?"

Glancing up, the stranger slowly quirked an eyebrow at him, though Yura really wasn't sure what he should be expecting, he had basically just outted a total stranger for reading gay BDSM smut in public

...Though in total and complete fairness he had just outted _himself_ in the same way so he considered them to be about even now

"Yes," came the smooth reply of the pretty boy with the undercut

Without thinking about it, or hesitating for a moment, Yura found himself sitting down on the edge of the couch, cradling his coffee in both hands, owlish eyes trained on the stranger

"I thought the sex was particularly riveting,"

The pretty boy with the undercut choked on his coffee, eyebrows raised as he slowly bookmarked the papperback and stared up at the blonde

"I'm not there yet,"

"Oh,"

"...But now you have me curious so tell me more,"

Eyes lighting up, a cat-like grin spread over the smaller man's face, purring a low _"Oh"_ to go right along with it

~+~

"What are you reading today?"

" _Another_ ,"

"Oh damn, I've read that one too!"

Otabek really couldn't bring himself to be surprised, his new freind- Yura- seemed to be a fan of alot of the same things Otabek was a fan of, wich was rather refreshing, as he was used to keeping his interests to himself

It was nice to be able to share them for once, especially with someone who seemed considerably less concerned with sharing his own

As per usual, Yura flopped onto the couch next to him and peered over his shoulder to see what page he was on

"Ooh that's a good one... any theories yet?"

Oh, Yura liked theories?

That was new information

Until now, his reads had been lighter, a few supernatural romances and even a romcom- really not Otabek's style _at all_ but it had been a reccomendation trade and even Otabek had to admit that he didn't hate it- but this was the first mystery or horror book he had been "caught" reading

"A few," he hummed, lips ticking up into a small grin, watching Yura settle himself a little more easily on the couch, resting his face against his palm

"I've gotta hear 'em, go for it,"

Otabek rarely talked about his interests, but he _never_ talked about his deeper analysises of those interests, he never talked about how much passion he had for them, so he wasn't quite sure how to start, but Yura seemed so.... _invested_.....

"Well..." he began slowly, closing the book and setting it down

"I've been thinking about the doll that Mei has, I... wonder if maybe it's possessed...?"

Maybe he was right or maybe he was wrong, it didn't really matter in the end, because no matter what it was, Yura- who had clearly read this book already- was invested and looked utterly and deeply interested in hearing whatever Otabek had to say about it

"Go on," he encouraged, grinning a little

And as Otabek inhaled, he found himself completely unable to resist

"I was wondering if maybe there's a connection to thtat eyepatch too, maybe she has a glass eye like the doll?"

And so it went

For far longer than Otabek could ever remember talking to anyone, he talked to Yura- enthusiastically, passionately, if not a bit shyly, and if it hadn't been for the alarm going off on Yura's phone, signalling that he needed to get going- and pulling the blonde's beautifull features down into a very deep pout at that- he could have stayed there talking to Yura for _hours_

"Sorry, I can't be late... but when I get back here tomorrow I wanna see progress in that book and hear more theories,"

"That's a promise," Otabek promised, almost breathlessly, with his eyes bright and an awkward wave as Yura left, the brunette sighed, clutching his book to his chest and reaching for his cup of coffee

It was cold by now, but he didn't even care

~+~

"Are you seeing this?"

Nodding slowly, Yuri sipped his coffee, trying to make his staring a little more discrete- it probably wasn't working

"I feel like I'm watching some rare species trying to mate..."

Feeling that was a touch too far, the brunette gently but firmly kicked his husband under the table, earning a startled yelp in response

"What? Don't act as though you haven't been watching too zolotse, I haven't seen you this invested since we went to the aquarium last spring and saw that beluga trying to sex up a seal,"

Yuri shuddered at the memory, biting into he lip of his cup and shaking his head

"It isn't like that, Otabek just seems so happy.... it's nice, seeing him this way with someone,"

"Mmm... it is, and it has me curious about this little blonde freind of his," Viktor hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his own coffee

"I wonder what the appeal is..."

"They seem to have the same interest in books," Yuri mused

For the thirteenth consecutive day, Otabek and his new freind were sitting on the couch chatting, Otabek's coffee evidently forgotten on the table in front of them as they chatted

It was nice seeing their freind enjoying himself with someone else for once, Viktor and Yuri had known Otabek for two years now and had never seen him talk to anyone for more than a short sentence or two outside of work obligations, he was even still stiff around _them_ and they considered themselves to be pretty close freinds

"Perhaps we should sign them up for a book club or something," Viktor suggested

"Mmm... let's just let them keep up what they're doing Vitya... they seem happy as they are, let them go at their own pace,"

Nodding slowly, Viktor leaned across the table and kissed his husband adoringly

"Ofcourse zolotse, you're right,"

....That wasn't going to stop them from watching though, the married couple sipping on their coffees in unison as they watched the younger couple like they were enjoying a show- one of those wildlife shows on National Geographic where they were both waiting on a pair of endangered tigers to hook up or something, to be more specific

~+~

"Holy shit, you read comic books too?"

Now _that_ , Yura really wasn't expecting

So far his book-buddy- wich was _exactly_ how he referred to Otabek in casual conversation when Mila was bugging him- had only brought along novels and novellas for reading material, Yura had never seen him with anything that he thought might also be in the possession of a middle-schooler

Glancing up, Otabek's face was a bit pink, sliding his bookmark into the book he was reading, picking up his coffee

"Yes...?"

"Fucking _awesome_! Is that _Lucifer_? Like, the one Tom Ellis plays on TV?"

Otabek smiled once again, setting his coffee down and making room for the blonde to sit down next to him

"I finished _Sandman_ so... seems like the next natural step,"

"Cool! Do you read Hellboy too?"

"I do, as a matter of fact,"

The look on Yura's face was almost unbelievable in how pure and beautifull it was, and Otabek could feel his heart fluttering with delight as he leaned back to start what would inevitably be quite a long and involved discussion

He couldn't wait

~+~

_So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain_

"Ooh! A rock version of _Blank Space_?! That's so cool! Who's doing the cover?"

" _Our Last Night_ ,"

"Neat!! Does your blonde freind like rock music too?"

Yuri, somewhere in the room, slammed his palm into his forehead

Otabek slowly looked up from the glasses he was drying, eyebrows raised as he turned towards his boss, who didn't seem to realize that, perhaps, he shouldn't have asked

"Vitya!! I need help with these boxes!"

Viktor, head cocked and eyebrows raised in confusion, turned his confusion across the bar to where his husband currently was

"You can't lift them yourself...?"

"I-.. I mean I need help sorting them!"

Viktor didn't seem convinced, but he was about as unwilling to pass up an extra moment of time with his husband as Otabek's dog was unwilling to pass up an extra cut of chicken at dinner, so with a quick "I'll be back"- probably not going to happen- Viktor skipped off, leaving Otabek alone

The brunette shook his head, turning his attention back to the glasses he needed to finish cleaning before feeling a familiar vibration in his pocket

Lips ticking up into a small smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out, a warmth spreading over him as he stared at the text on the screen

_Started reading **A Siren's Call** , I can't even believe that you're right_

Hurrying to type out another message before Viktor's potential return, he hit send with a weird woosh in his chest

_Why did you doubt me to begin with?_

He and Yura had exchanged phone numbers a few days ago and so far had already texted back and forth more than Otabek had texted with everyone else he'd _ever_ texted combined within the last _year_

He wasn't complaining

_I just don't get into romances, especially cutesy ones_ was the blonde's response

_Understandable, they're an acquired taste for me too_

Glancing up breifly from his phone, watching as Viktor and Yuri worked to unpack some boxes of supplies across the bar, Otabek felt his chest clench

Viktor's question ringing strangely in his head as the music on his iPod continued to play, having taken the earbuds out as soon as Viktor approached him, they were now hanging uselessly out of his pocket, and Otabek realized that for the first time in.... he couldn't even remember when, he had neglected to put them back in immediately, his attention turned to the text message instead

Without even thinking about it, he typed out another message and pressed send, hoping for a quick response

_Do you like rock music?_

He wasn't sure what he would do if Yura's answer was "no"

_Fuck yeah!! Rock and heavy metal are my favorites!_

Apparently that was nothing he'd have to worry about

Without providing any words to accompany it, Otabek hurriedly found a link on YouTube to the "Our Last Night" cover of _Blank Space_ and sent it, hoping that outing himself as a Taylor Swift fan- atleast, kinda sorta- wouldn't ruin his credit with the blonde

He tried to ignore it for the moment though, anxiety and anticipation thrumming through him like a second heartbeat as he repocketed the phone and went back to cleaning glasses

He put the earbuds back in, but couldn't find it in himself to pay attention to what he was listening to

Approximately four minutes later, the phone vibrated again, and he nearly yanked it out of his pocket to read the message

_I cannot believe you just sent me a rock cover of a Taylor Swift song_

Oh... had that gone too far?

Did Otabek release his weird side too so-

_It was kinda awesome_

..... _Yessssssssssss_

_But if you tell anybody I said that I'll fucking destroy you :)_

Chuckling to himself, Otabek hurried to type an answer back

_Your secret is safe with me, have you ever heard the Chase Holfelder cover of Every Breath You Take?_

Typing... typing...

_No??? But oh my god??? Send!!!_

For the first time in his life, Otabek actually had to be reminded to get back to work

~+~

"You've gotta be kidding me, I don't believe you,"

"I know it sounds like a crock but I'm serious, _Over The Garden Wall_ has the potential to be great for meta-analytics if you can just get past all of the stupid shit,"

Yura's nose wrinkled, but he had yet to ignore a recommendation from Otabek yet and so far he had never regretted it

"...Fine, alright, I'll watch it, but only if you watch _Kingdom Hospital_ ,"

"Sounds weird, I'm in," Otabek nodded as he set his coffee cup down on the table in front of him

"Oh it's way weirder than whatever you're imagining, I promise you that, but like you said, it's good for meta-analytics," Yura chuckled

"I trust you,"

Oh... that felt good to hear, it sent a pleasant thrill through him, his heart beating a little bit faser with joy

When was the last time anyone had just flat out trusted him for anything...?

"I trust you too," he promised softly, his face a bit pink

He wanted... he wanted to lean closer, to catch Otabek in a coffee-coated kiss, he wanted to know how Otabek liked his morning coffee- black? Cream and sugar? Something fancier? He wanted to know first hand...

But the ringing of his alarm turned him away from the idea with a frustrated growl, tossing his head back in annoyance

He and Otabek had been doing this for two months now and it just... it wasn't _enough_ anymore

He wanted more

He _needed_ more

He was going to _get_ more

"I guess I'll see you tommorrow,"

Otabek sounded sad about that, smiling bittersweetly, could it be that he didn't want to part from Yura any more than Yura wanted to part from him...?

"Guess so," Yura mumbled back, clearing his throat as he reluctantly rose to his feet

He gave Otabek one last look, before gathering his jacket and his backpack, picking up his coffee and starting for the door

He wasn't content to wait until tommorrow

He wanted to see Otabek again _today_

" _-Otabek the night off, the bar won't be as busy the night of the playoffs, since it isn't a sports bar,_ "

Wait a minute, someone was talking about Otabek?

They lived in the United States, "Otabek" wasn't exactly a common name there...

Hanging back a bit, Yura glanced over his shoulder at the strangers behind him, one was tall with silver hair- ugh, _pretentious_ -, the other a brunette with glasses, and they both seemed to be looking in Otabek's direction...

_"Yuri, my love, I don't think you can describe the super bowl as a 'playoff',"_ the pretentious one laughed, his accent thickly and distinctly Russian

So the brunette's name was Yuri too huh?

_"Y-You know what I mean Vitya!"_

And the pretentious one's name was probably Viktor- who was laughing at his partner

_"I do, zolotse, I do, but it's still funny... all the same, you're right, superbowl weekend will probably be pretty empty so I'm sure giving Otabek the night off for a date isn't a bad thought,"_

A... date..?

Was Otabek planning on dating someone...?

Shaking his head quickly, Yura told himself that the morons didn't know what they were talking about, that this was all just speculation, and hurried out of the coffee shop, quickly hailing a taxi

"Bellevue Hospital," he instructed as he slipped into the backseat, hurrying to drag his phone out of his pocket and pull up Google

_Yuri Viktor bar New York City_ he typed in

He wasn't necessarily sure if it would pull up such results bu-.....

_Aha_

Smirking to himself, he clicked on the article he waned and set himself to reading

He didn't want to wait until tommorrow to see Otabek again, but he wouldn't mind waiting until _tonight_

~+~

"Otabek! Do you have any spare Witch Hazel Rum?"

Bachelor parties....

Otabek would be happy to go the rest of his life never even hearing the words again

They always sent the otherwise quiet and peacefull atmosphere of the bar and threw it into overdrive, becoming just as loud and hyperactive as most other drinking establishments

Ofcourse bachelor parties were just as bad, but then Otabek would just as soon never hear about those again either

Making matters even worse, he had been busting his ass working for the past few hours and hadn't even been able to check his phone since lae evening

Whereas he was usually able to sneak in a few texts to Yura every fifteen or twenty minutes- maybe an hour at most- he hadn't been able to breathe in the past three hours at all, much less reach for his phone

He could only hope Yura didn't think he was ignoring him...

"Yeah, are you already out?"

"The entire party wanted sparkling creme` brulee," Yuri explained, popping his head into the bar

If he was half as tired as Otabek, he atleast did a good job of hiding it

Wordlessly, he reached under the counter and grabbed the bottle of rum, handing it off to the chef who thanked him quickly before sprinting back to the kitchen

Otabek had just enough time to inhale before someone was flagging him down for another martini

He grabbed the glass from behind him, then a shaker, and got started on it, but before he was even done filling the glass-

"Hey there Handsome, how about a Pina Colada?"

Otabek usually would have rolled his eyes, but he recognized that voice- he recognized it _really_ well

"Are you even old enough to be in here?"

He didn't even bother to look up, but he could hear the offended scoff from his pretty freind

"Um, _yes_ assmunch, how the fuck old do you think I am!?"

"I don't know and that's exactly the problem,"

Placing the martini in front of the woman who ordered it, he turned his attention to Yura fully, eyebrows thinly raised

"How did you find my work anyway?"

"Your bosses are big blabbermouths, I can't believe you're carding me,"

Otabek couldn't believe it himself, when he looked down at Yura's ID and saw the year he was born in

"Are you actually telling me you're older than I am?"

That... couldn't be right, he couldn't possibly be twenty-five, could he...?

"Um, duh...? How old do you think is the minimum for bei-"

"Otabek!! We've got a code lavender in the kitchen!"

Shit...

"Sorry, I'll be right back," he promised quickly, hurrying out from behind the bar, relying on the other bartender, Leo, to take care of things until he got back

He rushed to the kitchen, relieved that things weren't nearly as bad as they could have been, and took in the sight of Viktor standing against the wall, an anxiety-ridden Yuri huddled into his chest and a small wreck behind him, one corner of the kitchen looking like a tornado had come barreling through it

Atleast it was only one corner though

"What happened?"

"One of the bridesmaids got 'lost' on her way to the bathroom and walked in at a very inopportune time, Minami is with her now but-"

"Right,"

Otabek could guess the chain of events from there, most likely

Bridesmaid walks in wile Yuri is preparing magic-infused food and catches him doing so

Bridesmaid freaks out; Yuri freaks out

Yuri freaking out means his magic freaks out and causes a corner of the kitchen to all but explode as his anxiety takes hold

Bridesmaid freaks out more and runs

Viktor, sensing Yuri's panic, runs in to calm his husband and sends Minami out to stop the bridesmaid from blabbing

Pretty self-explanatory

He hurried to find Minami, who was standing in the back of the pantry with a startled, angry looking woman who was probably only not screaming at him or fighting him due to compulsion

"Sorry, I did my best but I guess I'm still not strong enough to alter memories," Minami frowned up at Otabek

"It's fine, go clean up the kitchen, I've got this covered,"

The cook nodded, rushing out of sight and leaving Otabek alone with the woman

Without difficulty or hesitation, he stared into her eyes, willing his powers of suggestion to the forefront and inhaling deeply, focusing

"You didn't see anything in the kitchen," he said slowly, tone even and sure

"You didn't come to the kitchen at all, you went straight to the bathroom with no detours, you didn't see any of the kitchen staff, and you didn't see any magic, you won't remember this conversation, go back to the party,"

As complacently as he expected, the woman smiled and practically skipped off, totally unaware of what had just happened

Sighing with releif, Otabek headed back to the destroyed corner of the kitchen, wich Minami was quickly and easily cleaning up

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Yuri apologized quietly, staring up at Otabek as if he expected to be screamed at, even though Otabek was probably the least likely person in the entire tavern to ever raise his voice about anything for any reason

"Don't apologize, it happens to everyone, humans are nosy,"

Yuri nodded slowly, but Otabek was willing to bet it would still take a little more time for him to calm down, he probably needed to dive back into his work and distract himself

"Unfortunately there _is_ a second problem at hand here, that was the last of the rum," Viktor noted, arms still wrapped securely around his husband, rubbing his shoulders and back here and there as he spoke

"I still need to make the creme brule`..." Yuri mumbled against Viktor's chest

"Could you run across to Celestino's and grab another couple of bottles? If you're quick then Leo shouldn't have a problem handling the bar,"

Otabek nodded again, receiving a happy word of thanks from Viktor before heading out

He just hoped, as he headed out through the back door, that Yura would wait foor him

~+~

"Wow, here I was about to start thinking you had abandoned me,"

Otabek felt his lips twitch upwards, his expression warm and amused as he stepped back towards his freind

The last ten minutes had certainly been stressfull but the payoff, seeing his freind again, was certainly worth it

"Never," he promised as the blonde grinned up at him

"Well good, then how about you have a drink with me too? Pina Colada? Or do you prefer something else?"

"I like Bloody Marys," Otabek replied, grabbing a glass from behind him to start on Yura's drink order

"I don't mind Pina Coladas though,"

"Bloody Marys? Really? I thought only old men drank that," Yura noted with a scrunched up nose

Otabek was tempted to comment, but resisted the urge for the moment

"Sorry my taste isn't in fashion," he teased instead

"Eh, that isn't your fault, we all have our flaws," Yura teased back, watching Otabek grab the pineapple juice

"How about shots then? Do you like those?"

Not really, Otabek didn't actually like alcohol at all, he worked at the tavern for another reason

"Depends on the shot," he replied- wich wasn't exactly a lie

"Ok, how about vodka?"

Eyebrows raised, Otabek tilted his head

"Just straight vodka?"

"Yeah, it's the only straight thing I partake in," Yura smirked back

Otabek chuckled lowly, finishing up the first drink

"That's fine with me, I make a mean lemon drop though,"

"Oh yeah? Alright then stud, you've convinced me, lemon drops,"

Typically, bar tenders wouldn't be allowed to drink on the job, but considering alcohol didn't affect Otabek...

He slid the drink across the bar, grabbing a couple of shot glasses from the rack and setting them down before getting the shaker to mix the shots

"Mmm... well, if you make a lemon drop like you make a pina colada, I'll be glad I changed my request,"

That was followed up by a moan, a little louder than the first as Yura took a longer sip of his drink

Otabek was trying valiantly not to let that affect him, but he was pretty sure his face was turning red

"I've never gotten a complaint," he mused, pouring in the vodka, followed by the lemon juice and sugar cube

"Oh wow you make it with the cube? Damn, I'm impressed,"

"Oh really? Have you only ever had it with the syrup?"

"Yeah, I guess the bartenders I've gotten 'em from before haven't been this badass," Yura smirked, watching in delight as Otabek shook the drink

He couldn't go as fast or as hard as he usually did ofcourse, not wanting to give himself away, but he could still finish it alot easier and faster than a human could

Pouring the finished mixture into the shot glasses, he grabbed a couple of lemon wedges and coated them in sugar before placing them on top and setting the drinks in front of Yura, who looked rather impressed as he took the drink

"Wow, cheers to the best lemon drop I've ever seen," he chuckled, eyes practically sparkling when Otabek picked up his own glass and clinked it against Yura's, the two removing the lemon wedges and tossing back the shots

" _DAMN_! And the best I've ever tasted," Yura laughed, coughing a bit and sucking on the sugared lemon, grinning at Otabek from behind it

Otabek copied him, his own expression practically a mirror of the blonde's

Otabek couldn't remember ever truly _enjoying_ work until that night

~+~

"You don't even like booze?"

Otabek shook his head, figuring that it was now late enough and Yura was drunk enough that it would be ok to be a little brutally honest

"Not even a little bit,"

Yura, who's head was resting on the bar now, pilowed by his folded arms, looked up with a scrunched up, confused expression

"But... you work in a bar..."

"Tavern," Otabek corrected, setting a clean glass back on the rack

Yura looked mildly confused by that, but didn't bother to ask

"So how come you're doing this then? Instead of... I dunno... working at a bookstore or something? You know... something you like?"

"I considered that, but when I heard about this place.... well, let's just say that I like the owners and what they stand for,"

For a moment- a very short one- Yura seemed to be rolling that around in his head, and Otabek wondered if maybe he had said too much

Yutopia was a tavern that had been opened specifically for people of the non-human variety about four years ago by Yuri Katsuki, an ambitious witch who wanted to give the locals a place for people like them to just be themselves, supposedly a more social and Americanized version of his parents' business back in Japan

The self-taught chef who had gotten funding from an angel investor- Viktor Nikiforov, a werewolf recently moved from Russia who had been head-over-heels for Yuri's vision, almost as much as for Yuri himself, and who had been completely won over by Yuri's cooking and unique recipes that often catered to supernatural culture- especially the drinks

Magic-infused liquor that went by the name "sparkling", bloody marys made with real blood, and Viktor had practically lost his mind over the moonshine made with real bottled moonshine that Yuri had invented, added real drops of sunlight to every tequila sunrise and spiked champagne with faery dust

The tavern was about so much more than just drinks though, and drinks were only half the appeal, people gathered there to spend time around others like them, to celebrate their cultures and have a place where they could feel free to be themselves, and the food.... well, even Otabek was happy to admit that the food was otherworldly

Sure nothing stopped humans from coming in too- IE: Yura- but they were far fewer and more easy to control, and as Yuri had made sure to employ several vampires and keep a memory altering potion in reach for the bartenders to spike drinks if needed, there wasn't alot of concern with the possibility of humans overhearing or seeing something they shouldn't- despite Yuri's meltdown from earlier, wich had mostly been due to his own issues with not wanting to be seen using magic unless it was by someone he trusted

Otabek didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling there was a story behind that

The point was, Otabek could have easily taken a job at a bookstore or a record store or doing something else in a feild he loved, but he wanted too much to be part of this... this amazing thing that the Katsukis had built, even if he hated alcohol

After all, his job was to serve it, not to drink it

"Oh I get it! For the gay thing!" Yura exclaimed, probably a bit more loudly than he really should have, but luckily the place was mostly empty now, the majority of their customers having left by this time of night, so no one was around to stare

"Is this a gay bar? I didn't know it was a gay bar,"

Deciding to just let him go with it- convinced that he likely wouldn't even remember by morning- he chuckled and grabbed another glass to clean

"I wanted to be involved with my community, I wanted to do something that would help people like me, give us something that's.. safe for us, where we can always be ourselves, something that's just our's,"

Yura gave him a crooked smile, reaching out and placing his hand over Otabek's, giving it a squeeze

"People like _us_ ," he insisted

Otabek, unable to argue that, gently squeezed back, his expression warm

"Hey Beka, Yuri and Viktor said you're free to go early, as.. appreciation for earlier," Leo hummed, stepping up behind the vampire and winking pointedly at him

Otabek pursed his lips, his face a bit red as Yura started laughing

"Hey, sounds like you're free for the night then," Yura hummed, elbow resting on the bar as he rested his head on his palm

"Sounds like I am," Otabek replied, reluctantly pulling his hand away from the blonde's

"What'cha' wanna do then? The night is our's,"

Considering that Otabek didn't even need to have heightened senses to smell the booze on his freind, he was pretty sure the night wasn't quite as free as the blonde thought it was

"I think we should probably go home, you have work in the morning, right?"

Pouting, Yura gave a slow nod, his fingers tracing around the bar lazily

"Yeah... I guess we should...."

Feeling his heart ache with the idea of parting, especially with that look on Yura's face, Otabek made an executive decision ~~driven entirely by his bleeding heart and nothing else~~

"We could go back to my apartment and watch a movie,"

Oh... _oh_... Yura had no right to look that cute... he had no right to smile like that, to beam up at Otabek as though he had hung the moon and stars....

_Shit_

"I would love that,"

Otabek realized then and there that he would never recover from this, he was done for

~+~

Groaning lowly, Yura slowly rolled over in bed, hating that he was even conscious enough to feel it

He didn't get drunk often, not usually having the time or reason to, but whenever he did, his hang-overs were usually fairly manageable

This one didn't feel manageable

How much vodka had he had last night...?

Eyes opening slowly, he forced his head up, going completely pale and feeling his already churning stomach flip

Otabek was laying next to him, fast asleep, and not wearing a shirt

Heart racing, he shot straight up, wincing at the pounding in his head as he hurried to look down and tug at his clothes

He was in a t-shirt that was a size too big and his panties, but no pants

...

This was not a good sign

Nervously, he looked over, slowly lifting the blankets up and noting that Otabek was wearing a pair of sweatpants

...

That wasn't nearly as helpfull as Yura as hoped

But if he had underwear on underneath... _that_ could potentially answer more...

Yura wasn't sore anywhere- except for his head- wich probably ruled out _one_ very specific activity- especially due to the fact that he hadn't experienced _that_ activity in a wile- but that didn't mean they hadn't done _anything_

It was better to see if he could find some more information before drawing any conclusions

So he carefully slid his fingers down into Otabek's waistband, starting to lift up....

"Looking for something?"

Yura screamed, jumping backwards and nearly falling off the bed

Otabek was awake and very clearly amused

"W-What... happened last night?" Yura muttered, his face bright red as he slowly shifted, heart racing in his chest

"What's the last thing you remember?" Otabek asked, slowly sitting up

Yura tried not to think about how cute he looked with bedhead

"Um.... we were at the bar.... and.... oh! We were going to come back here and watch a movie..."

"Yep, and about ten minutes into _Atomic Blonde_ you passed out,"

"I.. did...?"

"Yes, and then you woke up around thirty minutes later and had to run to the bathroom to puke, unfortunately your shirt didn't make it out of that alive so I gave you one of mine, you were complaining alot about how tight your jeans were too so you took them off and refused my offer of sweatpants,"

_Oh_

Face now redder, the blonde cleared his throat, but Otabek kept on

"I tried to sleep on the couch and let you have the bed but you refused to sleep unless I joined you," the brunette noted slowly, an amused grin tugging on his lips, much to Yura's admitted embarrassment

"Shit.... sorry, that... that must have been the worst fucking date ever...."

"We were on a date?" Otabek asked in surprise, mouth falling slightly open, causing Yura to only go redder

"N-No!! I said _DAY_ , not _date_!"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure this happened last _night_ ,"

"D-Don't correct my English, asshole!!"

Shit, there was really no way to get rid of Otabek's amusement, that much was completely clear

"Ok then, we'll speak in Russian,"

Otabek's tone shifted, a little deeper, a little huskier, and hearing his native language on Otabek's tongue was.... possibly the hottest thing Yura had ever experienced

_"It wasn't the worst date ever,"_

Yura immediately grabbed the nearest pillow, groaning quietly and biting his lip

"I do suggest, however, that next time you want to go on a date, we just... go to dinner or a movie? Rather than you surprising me at work? Not that that wasn't lovely but.... probably not the best date material,"

Slowly, the blonde lowered the pillow, leveling an uncertain look at Otabek

"What time does your shift start tonight?"

"Eight,"

"Mm... mine starts at six so it sounds like we have the day together,"

"Really?"

"I-I-If you want to, ofcourse-"

"Ofcourse I want to," Otabek promised with a smile, leaning in closer, in a moment of bravery, and gently pressing a kiss to Yura's forehead

The blonde was so red now that Otabek was almost worried for his health

"Speaking of work, what time is it? I can't even tell if the sun is up yet," Yura frowned as he sat up, glaring at the black-out curtains across from him

Not that he didn't like the _idea_ of black-out curtains, he had wanted some for himself when he was a teenager, but he had been forced to back off the idea because of work and the fact that they could seriously mess up someone's internal clock, Yura just didn't have the luxury of that option

"Oh, sorry about that, it's... just past eleven,"

Otabek paused at that, watching Yura nod and stretch a little bit before his freind's- date's?- words really hit him

"I thought you worked during the day?"

"Usually, but I have a few night shifts this week, then I get the day off on Friday and start back on the early afternoon schedule Saturday, I've been trying to avoid morning shifts but that's inevitably going to hit soon enough,"

He just hoped that it wouldn't mess with his and Otabek's unofficial coffee dates when that eventually happened...

"Jeez, what kin of job do you have that runs you so ragged?"

"I'm a surgical resident,"

..........

Otabek looked like he had just been slapped in the face with a turkey

"What? Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"I-.... surgical.... resident....?"

"...Yes? Asshole? Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No ofcourse not, I'm just... surprised,"

Yura rolled his eyes, used to the reaction by now

"I got my G.E.D. at fifteen so I could start college early,"

Otabek nodded slowly, but still seemed disappointingly surprised

"Sorry, I just... I guess I expected you to..."

"To what?"

"I don't know... be some kind of.... model or... or actor or... something... you just... nevermind, I'm making an idiot of myself,"

"No no I like this, keep going," Yura snickered, much to Otabek's embarrassment, the brunette quick to shake his head

"Nevermind,"

"Noooooo, you thought I had some kind of fancy celebrity career because of my pretty face, didn't you!?" he cackled

Otabek groaned, covering his face shyly, much to Yura's cackling amusement

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I definitely expected you to have some kind of cool, badass career like a mechanic or a DJ or something," he mused as he slid out of bed

"You did?"

"Yeah,"

"Funny you say that, I _do_ DJ from time to time, and I had thought about doing it professionally before Yuri and Viktor opened the tavern," he confessed, glancing up at the other man

"Yeah? Well you just get cooler and cooler don't you?" Yura hummed, leaning down to kiss Otabek's head affectionately

"You think so...?"

"I know so,"

Yura leaned down, but paused, pulling back after a minute and running his fingers through his long hair

"I... should brush my teeth first... I'm not giving you our first kiss with morning breath,"

Not to mention the stale taste of a hang over and all it's consequences.... _yikes_

"Fair enough," Otabek chuckled back, watching Yura tumble out of bed and head into the bathroom as though he owned the place

And Otabek wouldn't mind if he did, one day

If one day they owned the place- or a place, their own place- together

Was it crazy to be thinking this far ahead before they'd even shared their first kiss?

Absolutely, but somehow, Otabek didn't care, he'd plan his entire future out with Yura before lunch if given the opportunity

He remembered in the back of his mind how Viktor had once described falling in love to him

He couldn't help noticing how much it sounded like this

~+~

"They're talking about getting a cat together,"

Yuri frowned disapprovingly, gently kicking his husband's leg under the table

"Vitya, don't eavesdrop," he frowned

"It's hardly eavesdropping, they're being loud," Viktor pouted back

Yuri shook his head slowly, hiding an amused smirk behind his coffee cup as he sipped on his drink

"Vitya, if I can't hear it, then it isn't loud," he pointed out playfully

He couldn't help glancing over his shoulder at the young couple though, feeling a wave of warmth and affection wash over him as Otabek and Yura lounged on the couch across from them, talking about- evidently- getting a cat together as Yura sipped his coffee and Otabek played with his hair

"I still can't believe he can talk this much," Viktor mused as he took a drink of his coffee

"I don't think I even heard him speak for ten consecutive seconds before he met Goldilocks,"

"Mmm, love will do funny things to a person," Yuri hummed back, he knew from experience after all, before Viktor he had been constantly anxious and wouldn't have been able to hold a conversation with a stranger if he had tried, and trust him, efforts had been made

But as soon as he started getting to know Viktor, so much of that eased, and now there was hardly any trouble talking to people

....As long as the situations weren't tense, that is

"Yes, it will," Viktor confirmed, leaning forward and giving his husband a sweet, adoring kiss, if Viktor had been shifted at the time, Yuri swore his tail would have been wagging

"I heard him telling Leo this morning that tonight is the night, he's really going to tell him over dinner?"

"Yeah, evidently he went to pick up Yura at the hospital last week and nearly fanged out in the trauma center, it's become quite a necessity," Viktor nodded, picking up his coffee

"That's such a huge commitment, even bigger than co-parenting a cat.... I sure hope that they make it through this..." Yuri mused softly, his lips twitching into a smile as he heard Otabek laugh from across the coffee shop

"Are you kidding me?" Viktor smiled just as warmly, watching their freind as he leaned down to kiss his boyfreind

"They're made for eachother, ofcourse they will,"


End file.
